Moments with the Marauders
by WitAngerandBravery
Summary: The Marauders and Lily alphabet drabbles! "But, guys, the lion waved at us!" James said eagerly, making a rough pawing motion in the air to demonstrate the lion's wave. Lily was sure that that meant the lion wanted to charge at the two annoying boys. "We think that it was the incarnate of Godric Gryffindor."
1. A is for Anomaly and Accusations

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Anomaly**– _Something that deviates from what is standard, normal, or expected._

Sirius Black was an anomaly. Here he was, in Gryffindor, while the rest of his family was in Slytherin. Whilst the rest of the Black family was cold, calculating and probably slightly mad, he was bouncy, loud and mischievous (though he was most likely a bit mad too).  
Remus Lupin was an anomaly. You see, he was a werewolf. Every full moon, he would feel as if he was being ripped apart, and the only reprieve he got was when his friends became animagi for him.  
Peter Pettigrew was an anomaly. The only coward in Gryffindor. He would jump onto a couch screaming if a spider was found in the common room (in his defence, it was usually Ludo Bagman's tarantula that made its way into the common room, though _how _exactly was a mystery, as Ludo was a Hufflepuff), and didn't even try to defend himself or his friends against the Slytherin's insults.  
James Potter was an anomaly. He was a pureblood, but he was chasing after a muggleborn. He was looked down on by most other purebloods because of this. James was sexy and wanted after (like most of the Marauders), but he had eyes for no one but Lily.  
The four of them were anomalies, but that's what made them such great friends.

**Accusations**– _A charge or claim that someone has done something illegal or wrong._

"You kissed her!" James strode into the common room to hear Remus accusing Sirius of kissing someone in a harsh whisper.  
"What's new? Sirius kisses everyone." James sighed, dropping down next to the pair.  
Remus and Sirius exchanged alarmed looks, and Sirius started to whistle innocently.  
Remus glared at Sirius, and decided to tell James the truth. "That might be true, but this time, Sirius kissed a certain Lily Evans."  
"What?" James stood up instantly, and yanked out his wand, aiming it at his supposed best friend.  
"Fine! I admit it. I did kiss her." Sirius confessed.  
"Why?" James asked angrily.  
"Because she was choking! I gave her the kiss of _life._"  
"Sirius here has been reading muggle picture books, and in one of them, it gave instructions on how to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. Sirius, of course, wanted to try it out, and the perfect opportunity came at breakfast this morning." Remus grumbled.

"Where was I during this?" James exclaimed. "_I _should have been the one to administer the kiss of life! Man, what is wrong with you?"  
"James, you were in detention. Cleaning the bed-pans in the Hospital Wing." Remus reminded him.  
"Oh yeah… I still can't believe that _you _kissed Lily before me!" James exclaimed.  
"James, mate, calm down. It was _fate_. Obviously Lily just likes me better." That's when James tackled Sirius to the ground.

**Hello, I'm doing this for The Alphabet Challenge by A Bittersweet Smile. It sounded fun, so I'm giving it a try :-D Hope you like it,**

**Silvs**


	2. B is for Broken, Book and Baby

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP…_

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Broken**** - **_Having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order.  
_**  
**Lily lay her head down on the table. She was so _tired_. But she couldn't sleep. She had a date with James. She tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open, but she was fighting a losing battle. She fell into the world of dreams.

Lily was startled awake by a loud clock chiming. She looked at the time through sleepy eyes, and gasped when she saw that it was 9.00 o'clock. She was supposed to meet James at 6.00! She stood up and ran out of the common, down a few flights of stairs and into the Entrance Hall where she saw James leaning against a wall, a bouquet of drooping lilies in his hand. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps.  
"3 hours. 3 hours I waited. I'm done. You don't have the right to play with my heart." He stalked half-way up the stairs before tossing her the flowers. "Here. They're for you."

"James-" She pleaded.

But he was already gone.

**Book** – _A written or printed work consisting of pages glued or sewn together along one side and bound in covers._

Every day, after the full moon, Sirius Black would bring Remus Lupin's favourite book to the Hospital Wing, so that Remus wouldn't be bored out of his skull. This book was called_ The book of fairy tales_, and Sirius couldn't fathom why Remus would like it. It was a muggle book, it had no special charms on it, and it was so worn and well read that the binding was falling apart.  
"Here you go, Moony." Sirius carefully deposited the book in Remus' lap.  
"Thanks Paddy." Remus mumbled sleepily, as Madam Pomfrey had just forced a sleeping potion down his throat.  
"Do you want me to read you to sleep?" Sirius offered kindly.  
Remus nodded in a child-like way, so Sirius took back the book, and opened it to the dog-eared page that Remus was up to.  
"_Once upon a time_…"

**Baby****- **_A very young child, esp. one newly or recently born._

A large barn owl landed in Sirius' bacon, and Sirius looked at the bacon mournfully. The owl dropped a letter into Sirius' hand, and he scanned it quickly, a large grin spreading across his face.

"What is it Padfoot?" James asked, his mouth filled to the brim with food.

"Look what my baby cousin, Dora, drew for me." Sirius held out a picture of him as a stick figure holding the hand of another stick figure with bright pink hair who was obviously Dora. They were standing in front of Hogwarts.

"That's so sweet!" Lily cooed.

"What is it with girls and babies? It's like every time the see one they turn to mush." James complained.

"Let's face it mate, babies have some weird power over girls that us men will never understand." Sirius shook his head mournfully.

"Hey mate, maybe we should get a baby!" James exclaimed. "We'd have birds _lining. Up._"

"Oh yeah! High five mate!"

"Best idea _ever_!"

It was just too bad that James had a girlfriend, wasn't it?

**Hope you liked the second chapter! R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	3. C is for Concentrate

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Concentrate****- **_Focus one's attention or mental effort on a particular object or activity._

"C'mon Lily concentrate! James' abs are _not _going to distract you. You need to get started on your Potions homework." Lily Evans muttered to herself as she tried to stop her eyes from drifting to James Potter's bare chest. You see, James had just come in from Quidditch practice, and promptly decided to take _off _his T-shirt. I think that you all know how appealing James' chest could look compared to Potions homework.  
Lily mentally slapped herself, and forced herself to focus, once again, on her essay. But a few minutes later, she found a hot blush rushing to her cheeks as she felt James' gaze on her. She looked up and slammed her quill onto the table. "That's it! Potter, put a top on!" She exclaimed, that annoying blush still on her cheeks.

James smirked. "Why? Is this," James gestured towards his bronzed torso, "distracting you?"

Lily resisted the urge to nod. "No! But I think that it's a bit distracting for the other people here." Stupid, stupid, stupid! There _were _no other people in the common room!

James' forehead crinkled adorably. "Evans, there _are _no other people here. Are you feeling alright? You're looking a bit red there." James' eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Shut up Potter! It's you and your stupid abs that are disrupting me from my homework!" Lily wanted to die. Had she seriously just said that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Ah, so this," James once again gestured towards his torso. "_is _distracting for you! I knew it!"

"Just put on a bloody shirt Potter!"

"No!" James retorted.

"Fine! Then I'll put it on _for you_!" Lily got up and walked into the boys dormitories. She yanked open a drawer, and found that it was full of underwear. Lily flushed, and quickly closed it again.

A few minutes later, James' eyes widened when he saw the redhead coming at him with a T-shirt, and he turned to run, but she jumped on him, and tried to wrestle his head through the hole.

"Why is your bloody head so big?" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Why are you so bloody _rough_? That is my _hair_!"

"I wouldn't have to be doing this if you'd bloody well let me concentrate on my homework!"

Remus and Sirius chose that moment to enter the common room. What they saw was vaguely disturbing.

There was Lily, hanging onto James' back like a monkey, trying to shove a shirt over his head, and there was James, yelping in pain as Lily accidently elbowed him in the head.

"Is this a bad time?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Miss Evans, may I ask where your homework is?" Professor Slughorn asked confusedly. Lily had _never_, not handed in an assignment.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I couldn't concentrate, as a certain _someone_," Lily aimed a glare at James. "was distracting me. My apologies."

"That's quite alright Miss Evans, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Oh, it won't." Lily replied with an evil grin that she directed at James.

Said boy winced and decided to never mess with Lily Evans.

**Hope you like it! R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	4. D is for Drunk

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Drunk **- _Affected by alcohol to the extent of losing control of one's faculties or behavior._

"Sirius, do not put that whiskey in the punch! There are first years here!" Remus exclaimed, annoyed at his best mate's antics. Sirius had been about to pour a bottle of fire whiskey into the fruit punch.

"They're _still_ here? I thought the midgets had gone nighty night." Sirius complained.

"Padfoot, the party started 10 minutes ago. Why would they have gone to bed?"

"Who knows how first years think? They're all crazy." And before Remus could react, Sirius had upended the bottle into the bubbly punch.

"You absolute _wanker _Sirius! First years are going to drink that!" Remus repeated angrily.

Sirius shrugged and held out a cup full of beer. "Cheers mate!" he smirked before chugging down the liquid. He then got up onto a table and cast a charm to magnify his voice. "Hello ladies, gentlemen, transvestites!" He said grandly. A few giggles were heard. "Could I just ask everybody under 15 to go to bed?" A series of groans sounded around the room.

"Oh shut up you little-"

"Padfoot." Remus warned.

Sirius coughed and then repeated his message, waiting for about half the room to clear out.

When they were finally gone, Sirius grinned manically and tore off his shirt. "LET'S _PART_-_AY_!"

Remus rolled his eyes and got himself a cup of the spiked punch. He'd need it.

Lily Evans crossed her emerald eyes and started snickering. Sirius swaggered over and sat down next to her. She climbed onto his lap and twined her arms around his neck.  
"What are you doing Lillers?" Sirius asked cautiously. He was probably the only one who wasn't completely wasted. Yet.  
"Not you Sweetheart!" Lily slurred, giggling.  
"Okay you've had a bit too much to drink. Let's get you to bed."  
"I'm sorry Sirius, but I just can't sleep with you, I'm going out with Jamsie Wamsie Pudding and pie!"

Sirius stifled a laugh. "At least she has her priorities straight."

Lily poked him in the stomach. "You've got reaaaaally nice abs." She giggled, giving them another poke for good measure. Sirius covered them protectively.

"Oi! Those are _my _abs! You're not allowed to touch them!"

Lily pouted and crossed her arms. "You're a Meanie Panini!"

"What the hell's a Meanie Panini? Are you drun- Right, stupid question. Oi, Prongs!" Sirius shouted.

"What?" James replied with an equally loud voice.

"Take your girlfriend away from me! She's trying to do unspeakable things to me!" Sirius cried dramatically.

James laughed and took his girlfriend's hand. "C'mon Lils. Let's dance." He lifted her off of Sirius and they disappeared into the crowd of Gryffindor's who were mostly making out with each other.

"Well this night has been eventful. Oi, Marlene, wanna snog?"

**Hello, MissHaleyBlack, here's the link to the challenge:**

topic/44309/58887996/1/

**Hope you liked this chapter :-D R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	5. E is for Escape

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Escape****- **_Break free from confinement or control._

Sirius Black was looking over the Marauders Map, trying to figure out where the rest of the Marauders were so that they could finish planning the end of term prank. What he didn't notice was a certain Professor coming his way.

"Black!" McGonagall barked. "_What _are you doing?"

"Professor!" He hid the map behind his back. "What a lovely surprise."

"I'm sure. What is it that you're hiding there, Black?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"What, this? Just an old piece of parchment my dear Professor." Sirius brought the map out with a big, sweeping gesture.

"Then you won't mind if I confiscate it." McGonagall snatched the parchment out of his hands, and brought out her wand.

"You don't want to do that Prof-"

"_Reveal your secrets_." She commanded, sweeping her wand across the parchment. Curling letters stretched across the parchment, and McGonagall read what was written aloud.

"_Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor McGonagall and would like to add that her article in __**Transfiguration Today **__was rather excellent.  
Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to add that she looks quite dashing in her emerald robes (which are, by chance, the same colour as a certain Miss Evans' eyes).  
Mr Padfoot would like to say that Professor McGonagall is in denial about her very secretive relationship with Professor Dumbledore, and would appreciate it if she refrained from giving out too many detentions to a certain Mr Black.  
Mr Wormtail agrees with all that was said, and would like to bid Professor McGonagall good day."_

McGonagall looked up. "This is very good charm work, Mr Black. It would be a shame to confiscate it. Off you go, I didn't see anything." McGonagall handed Sirius the map, and swept past, leaving Sirius in a shocked stupor. He then woke up, and shoved the piece of parchment into his pocket.

"Black! I've got you now! What is that? A dungbomb?"

_This just isn't my day, is it?_ Sirius thought to himself.

Argus Filch came sprinting down the corridor towards him with Mrs Norris following close behind, and then grabbed Sirius' arm.

"I'm innocent!"

"As if you and your filthy brood could ever be innocent! Where are your friends, huh? What were you doing out at this time of the day?" Filch demanded, and he started to drag Sirius away.

"Oh no you don't, you flea ridden idiot!" Came James Potter's voice from next to the pair. He aimed a dungbomb at Filch's head, and when Filch started screeching and jumping about, he let go of Sirius.

"RUN MATE, RUN!" James shouted to his fellow Marauder.

"Thanks mate." Sirius clapped James on the back once they were a safe distance away. "I wouldn't have been able to escape from Filch's clutches without you."

"Aww, mate, sure you could've!"

"You're right, I could've, I was just letting you feel significant." Sirius laughed, and James shoved him to the side.

"I'm beginning to regret rescuing you."

"Aww, mate, I knew you loved me!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever…"


	6. F is for Family and Fight

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP_

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Family**- _A group consisting of parents and children living together in a household._

Contrary to popular belief, the thing that had made Lily Evans notice James Potter was not his abs, as many people would say in the retelling of the Evans-Potter story as they sat around the burning fire in the common room, it was, in fact, the friendship between him and his friends. Lily found the quartet fascinating, because you could see that they would do anything for each other. That they were _family_. Lily would watch them, and she would see everything.

There was Sirius, the big brother, the one you would come to for advice about girls, or the one you'd quickly be able to convince to go streaking along the lake at night.

Then there was Remus, the eldest, the one who'd fuss over the other three as if they were his children, the one who'd help you, whatever the situation.

After Remus was Peter, the little brother. Often over-looked by everyone and teased affectionately by the rest of his 'family', though loved anyway.

And then there was James. He was the Father, the protector. He would do anything for his 'family', no matter what. He'd protect them 'till the last breath left his body.  
That was what Lily admired most about him. His resilience and his loyalty. And she had to admit, he could be charming.

Lily loved him, and when they married, she was accepted into their little family.

**Fight**- _A violent confrontation or struggle._

It was as if the French toast fell to the floor in slow motion.  
"NOOOOO!" The two Marauders shrieked as they leapt for the plate. But sadly, it hit the floor with a loud _crash, _as it broke into tiny pieces.  
They exchanged a look, and Sirius pointed his finger at James. "This was your fault!"  
"What? No it wasn't! You're the one who got distracted by the hot chick walking past and dropped the plate!"

"Shut up Prongs!"

"You know, you're a real prick Sirius." James yelled angrily.  
"Right back at you jackass!" Sirius replied loudly.  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" James cried dramatically, stomping out of the kitchen and slamming the front door behind him.  
"But James! I've got bacon right here! With maple syrup! We don't need French toast!" James ignored his best friend, and kept on walking.  
Sirius shoved the window open and shouted, "BACON, PRONGS! BACON!"  
A few minutes later, both Marauders were found eating bacon nearly drowned in maple syrup.

**Hope you liked it XD R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	7. G is for Goldfish and Gravity

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP_

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Goldfish** – _A small reddish-golden Eurasian carp (Carassius auratus), popular in ponds and aquariums._

"Eww, what _is _that?" Lily asked disgustedly, looking at the deformed animal swimming in the fish tank.

"That, my dear flower, is my pet goldfish, Elvis!" Sirius announced.

"You're calling that a _goldfish_? It's not even gold. It's... Green. Sirius why is your goldfish green?"

Sirius shrugged. "Beats me. I didn't even know that I had a goldfish until I found it under my leather pants yesterday."

Lily crinkled my nose. "Why do you have leather pants? Actually, you know what? Never mind. Let's get back to the goldfish. Why are its eyes _red_? That's it, I'm never letting any of my pets near you again."

**Gravity** – _The force that attracts a body toward the center of the earth, or toward any other physical body having mass._

"It's okay Remy, I'm sure that we won't fall." Sirius said, not very reassuringly.  
"It's not the _falling _I'm worried about! We could get crushed by the bloody staircases!" Remus cried.  
"Details." James said freely.  
"Prongs, I don't want to die." Peter whimpered.  
"Wormy, you're not going to die. Well, actually, you might break a leg or an arm, or maybe even a neck, but that's about it. You know, harmless stuff." Sirius said with a gigantic grin.  
"Okay mates, drop in 3… 2…"  
But Remus dropped to early. His palms had gotten sweaty, and his grip on the staircase had loosened.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Remus yelled as he fell.  
"HOLD ON MOONY! I'M COMING!" Sirius let go, and he fell after Remus. Remus wasn't too thrilled when he heard that.

"Padfoot, Wormy and I are coming after you guys!" James shouted, and fell, with Peter closely following.

It's needless to say that the students of Hogwarts were shocked to see the Marauders falling past them.

Remus fell onto the cushioned ground, and Sirius landed on top of him with a muffled "Oof!" What really made Remus' day was James and Peter landing on him and Sirius, knocking the breath out of them.

"What on Earth…?" Lily Evans gasped when she saw them as she was walking to Care of Magical Creatures. "You guys weren't trying to break the law of gravity, were you?"

"Not this time Evans. Not this time."

**Hope you liked it XD R&R?**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


	8. H is for Honeydukes and Hogwarts

**Honeydukes- **_Honeydukes Sweetshop is one of the most famous wizarding __confectioneries__ in the world._

James, Sirius and Peter all let out sighs of annoyance when they saw Remus chuck yet _another _block of chocolate into his steadily filling basket.

"What are you doing, buying the whole store?" James huffed. They'd been forced to wait for the werewolf while he went shopping for his bloody chocolate at Honeydukes.

"Brilliant idea!" Remus stopped and turned to the store assistant. "Excuse me, can I just ask how much it would cost to buy all of the chocolate in this store?"

The boys' mouths dropped open.  
"Prongs was kidding Moony!" Sirius pointed his wand at James and glared menacingly. "You were kidding, right?" Sirius said threateningly.  
James directed the wand elsewhere. "'Course I was kidding, mate."

"Great. Moony if you buy the whole store, I swear to Merlin that I will _murder you_!" Sirius growled. He was hungry and annoyed. He refused to wait around while Remus tried to buy all of the chocolate in the store.

"Good for you Padfoot. Now, how much was that again?"

The store assistant repeated the price and Remus looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… Okay mates. Wormtail, I'll need 50 galleons from you, Prongs, 100 galleons from you, and 75 galleons from you Padfoot."

"That's it. Get him out." Sirius tackled him to the ground. "Prongs, take his legs, Wormtail, take his arms."

"NOOOOOO! I NEED THAT CHOCOLATE!"

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Sirius shouted, pushing people out of the way in his race to get the door.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I LOVE YOU CHOCOLATE!"

"Someone gag him."

**Hogwarts- **_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry is a fictional school from the Harry Potter books. It is a hidden school where students aged 11 to 17 learn magic and many other things._

In the week before Lily Evans' eleventh birthday, she dreamt of Hogwarts. She dreamt of the huge castle with the walking suits of armour and the talking portraits, and she wished that it was real.

In the week before Peter Pettigrew's eleventh birthday, he prayed for his Hogwarts letter. He imagined the curling green handwriting on the thick parchment, and he hoped that it would come.

In the week before Remus Lupin's eleventh birthday, he hoped for acceptance. He begged for friendship for when he went to the legendary Hogwarts, though he knew it could never happen.

In the week before James Potter's eleventh birthday, he was filled with excitement. Every morning, he would sprint downstairs and search the sky for an owl, carrying that special envelope that every magical kid prayed for.

In the week before Sirius Black's eleventh birthday, he wished. He wished for the escape Hogwarts would bring, and he wished to get into any house but Slytherin.

All of their hopes and dreams, their wishes and prayers came true.  
And they thanked the magic of Hogwarts.


	9. I is for Incendio and Ignorance

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP_.

**Moments with the Marauders**

_**Incendio- **Starts a fire_

"Okay, Prongsie. Wand?"

"Check."

"Rain?"

"Check."

"Peter's underpants?"

"Che- wait, what?"

Sirius shrugged, looking unabashed. "Lily Evans?"

"No. Don't have her." James confessed. "She wouldn't stay to talk to me."

"Eh, oh well. We don't really need her anyway. I think that we've got everything."

James nodded, and the pair ran outside.

They skipped into the pouring rain, and took out their wands.

"This is it," Sirius shouted, trying to be heard over the pouring rain.

"It's time," James added.

"For us, to set fire. To. Rain."

"_Incendio!_" The boys chorused, and flames lit the tips of their wands. But the flames were quickly put out by the amount of water bucketing down from the sky. The boys swore loudly, and then lit their wands again, undeterred.

"_What _on _earth _are you doing?" Remus asked. He had seen them from the dormitory window and wanted to know what was going on.

"We're trying to set fire to rain." James explained.

"But's it's not working." Sirius pouted.

"Gee, I wonder why." Remus said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so do we!"

**Ignorance-**_Lack of knowledge or information._

"Liiiiiily," Sirius sang as he skipped into the common room.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"James has been telling me that after you guys get married, you don't want to have a little baby."

"Yep." Lily nodded.

"Do you really want to deprive me of the chance to be a Godfather?"

"I don't really care."

"Do you not know how to make a baby?" Sirius said sympathetically. "That's fine, because I've got a magical slideshow."

Lily's eyes widened when she saw the magical projector floating in-front of a wall. "Oh no."

On the wall a crudely drawn picture of a man's, erm, _part _appeared. "This, my dear Lily-flower, is called a pe-" Sirius started.

"JAMES! GET A MUZZLE AND PUT IT ON YOUR DOG!"

**Sorry for the late update, but school's started again and I didn't have I written yet. I still need to write J… R&R!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	10. J is for Jealousy

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP!_

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Jealousy**** – **_The state or feeling of being jealous._

"Hey, Mary, could I borrow a quill?" James whispered to Mary Macdonald. She nodded, and reached into her bag for one.

While she was doing so, a paper plane landed on his desk.

Lily had scribbled something in her illegible writing.

"What?" James murmured to himself. He then thanked Mary for the quill and wrote his reply.

James scrunched the parchment into a ball, and tossed it over to Lily.

She scanned it, frowning, before writing something else down. This little exchange continued for a few minutes. But then the teacher caught the parchment. Professor Sanders was notorious for reading out private notes to the whole class.

"What have we here?" Professor Sanders smirked. "Ooh, Evans and Potter have been passing _notes_. Get comfortable everybody." Everybody slouched backwards into their seats, and Sirius even went as far as to conjure a cigarette, but a stern look from Sanders made him shove it into his pocket.

Sanders cleared his throat. "'So is _she _the reason you stopped asking me out?' Someone with _very _sloppy hand writing has written." Sanders used a very high voice to speak. Lily flushed.

"'What are you talking about?' Says the person with considerably neater writing." Sanders lowered his voice.

"'You haven't asked me out since we became Head's.' Says Little Miss Messy Hand-writing." Sanders said in that same voice for her writing that he was probably going to be using for the whole time. Lily scowled, and the class started to have a pretty good idea of who the note-passers were.

"'Maybe I'm just not interested anymore.' writes Mr Clueless. Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

"'Or maybe, you've got a crush on that _slag _over there.' Little Miss Messy Hand-writing is getting a bit harsh isn't she?" Lily rubbed the back of her neck shamefully.

"'Oh. _Oooh_. You aren't _jealous, _are you?' And Mr Clueless added a smiley face on the end." James blushed.

"'No! I am _not _jealous! Just… concerned for your well-being.' Looks like denial isn't just a river in Egypt." A few members of the class giggled excitedly.

"'Really? 'Cause it looks like you're jealous.' Mr Clueless writes."

"'Shut up Potter!' Oh, so we've got a name now! This is getting good." Sanders said conspiratorially to the class.

"'Just saying it- or rather writing it- like it is, Evans.' And we have another name! Miss Evans and Mr Potter." Lily swore under her breath.

"'Piss off Potter.' Language, Miss Evans." Sanders reprimanded with a grin.

"'So you _are _jealous!' Mr Potter writes triumphantly."

"'Fine! I'm jealous! Because the bloody moment I start to like you, you stop asking me out! God, you're so bloody _complicated_!' Says Miss Evans. Aaaand, that is where it cuts off." The class let out disappointed groans.

"Oi Prongs, did you hear that? Evans likes you!" Sirius shouted, but James didn't hear him. He was too busy snogging a no-longer green with jealousy Lily Evans.

**I decided to treat you guys with another update today XD R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	11. K is for Kiss and Kitten

**Kiss - **_Touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting._

"Wanna kiss?" James asked with his signature smirk.

"What?" Lily turned to him, startled.

"A kiss. A Hershey's kiss. Do you want one?" James held one of his chocolates out to her.

Lily's face coloured, and she gingerly took one. "Thanks Potter."

"No problem darling."

**Kitten – **_A young cat._

If you walked outside to the Black Lake on Monday, the 3rd of October, you'd see two groups. One group was made up of Slytherins. You know, the usual, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black. The other group was made up of Gryffindors, which included the Marauders. They were in the middle of a verbal battle.

James Potter had just said something that had deeply offended Lucius. He'd said that Lucius Malfoy wasn't a real blonde.

Lucius' eyes grew wide, and then narrowed. "Potter. As revenge for the grievous insult, here is what I am going to do. I shall go to the Magical Menagerie, and buy you a kitten. I will give it to you, and let you fall in love with this kitten. Then, on a dark, cold night, I shall sneak into your dormitory, and PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"

The Marauders exchanged looks, and then fell to the floor, laughing. Lucius was enraged. So the next day, he put his plan into action.

In the morning, the owl post came, and with James Potter's, came a package. James ripped open the package, and gaped at the adorable kitten that was curled in the box. The kitten had huge, doleful, amber eyes, and its fur was tussled endearingly. It was so adorable, that every girl near James said, "Awww."  
Remus Lupin named the kitten, Chocolate. After his favourite sweet.  
James lifted the kitten out of the box, and noticed a note attached to its collar. It said,

_Sleep with one eye open Potter._

_L.M._

**Remind you of something? XD**


	12. L is for Love

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP_

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Love****- **_An intense feeling of deep affection._

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts, and the mail was just coming. Lily Evans didn't expect any mail, because her parents had died a few years ago, Petunia wouldn't want to correspond with a _freak _like her, and she hadn't subscribed to the Daily Prophet. So it was suffice to say that she was surprised when a gorgeous Eagle Owl flew down to her, dropping a huge bouquet of lavender roses into her arms.

Her friends made appreciative noises, and nudged Lily suggestively. Lily noticed a piece of parchment attached to the ribbon holding together the bouquet.

_Lavender roses for love at first sight, _was written on the parchment. _Regards, your Secret Admirer._

But she had a boyfriend. James Potter, to be precise. Who was nowhere to be seen.

Throughout the day, Lily received many more flowers, and each came with another note.

_Blue roses for the unattainable _flew in whilst Professor Flitwick was explaining about the many forms of the shield charm.

_White roses for new beginnings _came in Transfiguration.

_Yellow roses for caring _arrived at lunchtime.

_Orange roses for passion _were dropped onto her desk during Defence against the Dark Arts.

_Red roses for love _were waiting on her bed when she went up to get her Divination dream diary. She was getting a bit freaked out now. Love? Wasn't that going a bit too far? She had a boyfriend for Merlin's sake. All of the letters were signed, _Regards, your Secret Admirer_.

Then at dinner, she found out who her admirer was. Whilst Lily was poking half-heartedly at some Shepherd's pie, wondering where James had been all day, said male strode over to her, holding a bouquet of red and white roses. Lily gave him a confused smile, and then noticed the piece of parchment attached to the bouquet. Written on it in James' precise handwriting, was:

_Red and white roses for intense love and honourable intentions._

_Regards,_

_Your Secret Admirer_.

Lily gasped, and then looked up, a huge grin on her face. "I love you too, James." Lily cupped his face with her hands, and kissed him, ignoring the wolf-whistles and cat-calls. Wasn't James just the perfect boyfriend?

**Hello! I know this is long overdue, to tell you the truth, I just forgot, but thank you so much for all of your reviews! It means so much to me! You have no idea how much your reviews cheered me up this morning, as I am suffering from a cold :( The good news is that I can stay home from school XD**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


	13. M is for Malingering and Mirror

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Malingering** - _To feign illness or other incapacity in order to avoid duty or work._

"James? I brought you some chicken soup. I heard you weren't feeling well, and this is what my Mum would cook for me when I was sick, so I thought that you might want… some… What are you doing?" Lily walked into the boys dorm, expecting to see a certain James Potter sick in bed, but actually saw him rugged up, as if he were going out, along with a deer caught in headlights expression on his face. He was clutching a worn piece of parchment in his hands, and had his wand poised over a section of the wall.  
"Um… Well, you see…"

"You were never really sick, were you? _Were you?_"

"Well, no…"

"And here I was, feeling bloody _sorry _for you! But you're just a faking, lying prick! Here's your soup, I hope you enjoy it." Lily snarled, setting the bowl of hot soup down on James' bedside table, making some of it splash over the side.

"Lily this isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, whatever. That's what they all say." Lily sent a rude gesture his way, and stalked out of the room.  
"Will you go out with me?" James called hopefully.  
"No you bloody git."

**Mirror**- _A reflective surface, glass coated with a metal amalgam, that reflects a clear image._

Lily Evans would look into the mirror in her bathroom every day, and think of herself as plain. She was pale, and had freckles, along with a flaming head of red hair that made her stand out from the crowd too much. To her, her only redeeming feature was her eyes. Those emerald green orbs would reflect back at her, and she'd sigh, wishing for Marlene McKinnon's golden curls, or Hestia Jones' tanned, un-freckled skin.  
But then James Potter came along, and every day, he'd tell her that she was beautiful. She began to look into the mirror adorning the wall of her bathroom, and think of her hair as unique and daring, her freckles as cute and innocent.  
Lily Evans used to think of herself as plain. But that was only until James Potter stumbled into her life.

**Hope you liked it XD I'm putting this up for my poor sister who has to go to school. R&R!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


	14. N is for Name

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Name**** – **_A word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to._

"Hey Lily!" James greeted Lily cheerfully.  
"Hi James." Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
James' eyes widened. "What did you just call me?"  
"Your name?" Lily yawned.  
James' mouth dropped open, and he ran up to where his friends were sleeping soundly.

"Moony!" James shook Remus forcefully, and dodged his flailing arms.  
"What?" Remus burrowed further into his pillow.  
"Lily called me by my first name!"  
"Good for-" Remus couldn't even finish the sentence before he started snoring again.

"Wormtail!" James poked the sleeping boy in the side.  
"Wasgoinon?" Peter pulled the covers over his head.  
"Lily called me James!"  
"Thasgreatmate…" Peter gave him a thumb up, and snuggled up against the wall.

"Sirius!" James jumped onto Sirius' bed.  
"Pissoff…" Sirius whacked James, sending him tumbling backwards onto the floor.  
"Ouch…" James scrambled up again. "Lily Evans said my name!"  
"Bugger off you tosser!" Sirius threw a pillow at the bespectacled boy, and promptly fell asleep.

James giggled happily. "Lily called me James…"

**Hello. Sorry the chapter's short, but for some reason, no ideas were coming! Maybe the letter N just hates me…**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	15. O is for Order

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Order****- **_A secret order in the Harry Potter universe created by JK Rowling._

"Miss Evans! Why, how lovely it is to see you here." Lily was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore at a muggle park. She was lounging on a plaid picnic blanket, and the boys were all playing soccer. Well, attempting to play soccer. The only one who actually knew how to play was Remus, and the others were too busy abusing the sport to listen to him.

"Take a seat, Headmaster." Lily gestured towards the blanket, and Dumbledore, to her shock, actually sat down. She'd been afraid that he'd break something, given his age. "Sir, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that we did not meet here by coincidence."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "You are quite right Miss Evans. As usual. Lemon drop?" The old man held out a paper bag full of the yellow sweets. Lily grinned, and took one. She'd always loved lemon drops.

"Thank you. Now, may I ask why you're _really _here?"

"I came to give you a job offer."

"Oh?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked, trying to unstick two lemon drops, a concentrated look on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"How?" Dumbledore questioned curiously. He didn't believe that any of the current Order members would reveal the secret intentionally.

"I overheard Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey discussing it." Lily said dismissively. She took a container filled with sandwiches, and offered Dumbledore one, before taking one herself.

"Ah. Miss Evans, how would you feel about joining the Order full time?" Seeing her hesitation, he quickly added. "You'll be paid for it, of course."

"It's not that, Professor, it's just that if I died on a mission, then I'd leave behind James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They need me as much as I need them."

"I see." Dumbledore pondered that. "The missions are always partnered. If I sent you on a mission, then I guarantee that someone you trust will be with you."

Lily smiled. "I take it that the boys are invited too?"

"Yes.

"Then count me in."

**Hope you like it XD I've already written P, so you'll get it sometime tomorrow or Monday.**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	16. P is for Paint and Propose

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP!_

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Paint**– _A colored substance that is spread over a surface and dries to leave a thin decorative or protective coating._

"Okay Remus, hold this," Sirius shoved a plastic sword into Remus hands. "and then I'll just strap this armour on to you," Sirius started to tightly secure the armour onto the werewolf, ignoring Remus' yelps of protest. "and we're ready to go. Now Remus, you'll have to stay like that for about 4 and a half hours. Is that okay?"  
"No it's not-"  
"Excellent!"

_*2 hours later*_

"Are you done yet? My arm feels like it's about to drop off!" Remus complained.

"Stop your whining! It's ruining my artistic vibe."

"What artistic vibe? You decided to paint something today at breakfast when Hestia Jones said that she found artists sexy. Your plan is to then go down to the common room and boast about your 'skills' so that she'll go out with you."

"Details," Sirius waved his paint brush in Remus' general direction then stopped to survey his artwork.

*_2 hours after that*_

"Are you finished yet?" Remus growled, irritated.

"Mate, I finished this 2 and a half hours ago."

"THEN WHY THE FRICK AM I STILL HOLDING THIS BLOODY SWORD UP?"

"Because I think it's hilarious. Wanna see the end result?"

"It'd be a waste if I didn't." Remus frowned, and walked over to where Sirius was admiring his painting.

The painting looked like something a 5 year old could come up with in about one quarter of the time Sirius took. It was all splodges of colourful paint along with a slither of silver that was probably the sword.

"You'd better start running Padfoot. Because I swear to God that I am going to _strangle _you."

**Propose****- **_To make an offer of marriage (to someone)._

James and Lily, being the two Head's, had to make a graduation speech at the ceremony. Instead of being traditional, and just saying how brilliant Hogwarts was, James recounted a few of the Marauders' pranks and Lily told the story of how she and James had gotten together. And then, to make it even more unusual, James had just gotten down on one knee. And also pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

"James! What are you doing?" Lily hadn't been informed of this part of the speech.

"Proposing. Will you marry me?" The box was flicked open to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

Lily was shocked. She was silent for a few seconds.

"Er, love? It's getting a bit cold down here." James said uncertainly.

"Yes! Yes, James, yes!" Lily leant down an kissed him, long and sweet, whilst he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Kids!" Remus shouted. "No PDA! There are adults here!" The couple ignored him and continued on with their snogging.

"You know," Sirius was telling everyone. "I'm the one that got those two together. After lots of hard work of course."

**So, I decided to update today. I'm going to a laser-tag party in about an hour, and I've never played laser tag before, so we'll see how that one turns out XD**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	17. Q is for Quidditch and Question

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Quidditch****- **_Quidditch is a sport developed by J. K. Rowling for the Harry Potter book series._

"AND AVERY HAS THE QUAFFLE! BUT- OH NO! HE GET'S HIT WITH A BLUDGER TO THE HEAD!" Sirius shouted, watching the Quidditch game avidly.

Remus frowned. "No he didn't… He scored a goal."

"Oh, right, THAT LAST BIT WAS ONLY IN MY DREAMS, FOLKS!"

"MR BLACK WOULD YOU COMMENTATE PROPERLY!" McGonagall yelled.

"SURE THING, MINNIE DARLING! AAAAAAND RAMSEY HAS JUST HIT A BLUDGER AT JAMES POTTER WHICH IS QUICKLY AVOIDED! NICE WORK JAMIE BOY! OOOH, MOONY, WOULD YOU JUST _LOOK _AT THE RACK ON RAMSEY?"

"She's a Slytherin, Padfoot."

"WHAT? AAAAHH! RAMSEY! DON'T YOU WINK AT ME YOU- YOU- YOU SCARLET WOMAN! STOP TRYING TO… SEDUCE ME WITH YOUR FEMININE WILES! I SWEAR MOONY, IT'S THE DEVIL REINCARNATED!"

"I severely doubt that the devil would be a beater in a Quidditch game." Remus sighed.

"COMMENTATE MR BLACK!"

"RIGHT, RIGHT, AAAAAND FALKES FROM GRYFFINDORRRRRR HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

"No he hasn't… He just got hit by a bludger…"

"STOP BLOODY BURSTING MY BUBBLE MOONY!"

**Question****-** _A sentence worded or expressed so as to elicit information._

"Hey Lily." Poke. "Hey Lily." Poke. "Hey Lily." Poke. "Hey Lily." Poke.

"_What_?" Lily shouted, fed up with Sirius' poking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sirius enquired innocently.

Lily sighed, rubbing her temple. "Fine."

"Where's Uranus?"

Lily rolled her eyes and walked away.

**Q**

"Oi Remy." Poke. "Oi Remy." Poke. "Oi Rem-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Remus roared.

Sirius grinned. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Where's Uranus?"

Remus stared at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

**Q**

"Petey Petey Petey boy!" Sirius poked Peter with every word.

"Yes Padfoot?"

"Where's Uranus?"

"Erm… It's in space…"

"Not the answer I was looking for…"

**Q**

"Prongsie wongsie pudding and pie, kissed a boy and made 'im die, and when the boys come out to play, Prongsie wongsie ran away!" Sirius sang, poking James for good measure.

"What exactly are you insinuating there?"

"That you're gay. I'm gonna ask you a question, and I need an honest answer." Sirius said solemnly.

James nodded with a grin. "Okay."

"Where is Uranus?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"Yes."

And then James turned around and pulled his pants down.

**Q**

"Mr Black, may I ask why exactly your diagram of Uranus, the _planet_, includes a crudely drawn picture of a bum?"

"The _planet_?"

"Yes, Mr Black. This is, after all, Astronomy."

"Ah, shit."

**I'm posting this up for my poor sister who has caught my cold We are currently watching Doctor Who, and I was just writing this for her. I got the Uranus idea from Science today. My teacher was talking about the planets, and she was listing them, and I decided to be really immature and start laughing when she got to Uranus. All day, I've kept on poking my friends and then saying to them, "I can see Uranus." Before giggling like a maniac XD**

**Hope you liked the chapter! R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	18. R is for Rose, Ribbon and Riddle

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Roses**- _A prickly bush or shrub (genus Rosa) that typically bears red, pink, yellow, or white fragrant flowers, native to north temperate_

_I wish you were here, James.  
_Lily scribbled onto a piece of parchment, before tying it to her owl's scaly leg, and sending it flying away.  
An hour later, came James' reply.  
**Open the door.**  
Lily ran to the front door and swung it open beaming with happiness when she saw her boyfriend, standing there with a big bouquet of gorgeous red roses and a box of her favourite chocolates.  
"Hello Lily."

**Ribbon****- **_A long, narrow strip of fabric, used esp. for tying something or for decoration._

"Hey Lils, I need some help with this!" James called as he struggled to wrap a Christmas present.  
Lily jogged over as James somehow got wrapped in a length of red ribbon. Sirius was trying to help James as he laughed.  
"You lost Evans?" Sirius snickered.  
"Bugger off Black. I'm helping your boyfriend." Lily replied.  
"Have I missed something? I thought that he was _your _boyfriend." Sirius grinned. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, and he held his hands up in surrender.  
Lily waved her wand, and the ribbon tied into a bow around James' torso. "Perfect. Aww, thanks for the present James! It's wonderful." Lily pressed her lips to his.  
"Kids! No PDA!" Sirius yelled, covering his ears.  
"Why the hell are you covering your ears?" Lily asked.  
"Because of the moans and groans Sweetheart."  
"That is _disgusting_ Sirius!"

**Riddle****- **_A question intentionally phrased to require ingenuity in ascertaining its answer._

"I bet that you can't figure out the answer to this riddle." Sirius sang, waltzing through the portrait hole, looking immensely proud of himself.

"Oh yeah? Tell me what it is." Lily liked a challenge, after all.

"Say my name and I disappear. What am I?"

Lily thought for a minute, running through the different possibilities in her head, and then she said confidently, "Silence."

"How'd you know?" Sirius whined, annoyed that she'd figured it out so quickly.

"I used my brain."

"Stupid brain…" Sirius then resolved to give her a different riddle every day until he found one she couldn't answer.

**Hello. I know that J.K Rowling and Harry Potter's birthdays were yesterday, but this chapter is for them XD Hope you like it!**

**R&R!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


	19. S is for Silicone and Straight

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Silicone** – _Any of a class of synthetic materials that are polymers with a chemical structure based on chains of alternate silicon and oxygen atoms, with organic groups attached to the silicon atoms._

**Warning- Lily's OOC in this one.**

"Wow, Evans, do you _see _the rack on that bird?" Sirius Black gasped, grinning.  
Lily Evans slid her sunglasses down her nose, and glanced at the woman who'd caught Sirius' attention. Her breasts _were _rather enormous, and Lily suspected that they were not entirely real. So she said one word. "Silicone."  
"What?" Sirius gave her a confused glance.  
"Those breasts are _obviously _not real. They're probably made from silicone. Fake, just like the rest of her." Lily sniffed, surveying the woman from where they were sitting. The woman had long (dyed) blonde hair, along with heavily mascaraed blue eyes and was clad in a highly revealing tank-top with GUESS on it that showed most of her rather impressive cleavage off. Lily severely doubted that the woman would be able to blink without her eyelashes sticking together. The woman's teeth were bared in a garish smile that was painted with pink lipstick, and she seemed to be attempting to wink at every man that walked by that looked to be under 30. To put it bluntly, Lily was absolutely disgusted. She felt like going over to the woman and asking her if she had no dignity. But then she had another idea. She stood up, and walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me?" Lily smiled at the woman.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could have my guess now."

The woman's brow crinkled. "I'm not following."

"Your top says GUESS on it." Lily pointed out.

"Oh. You're right. Um, sure, you can have one guess." The woman said, obviously not knowing what to say to this bold stranger.

"Silicone."

"What?"

"You got a boob job, correct?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Excuse me? These are _real_!"

"_Really_?" Lily's tone was coloured with disbelief. "Are you certain?"

"_Yes I am certain_!" The blonde snarled.

"Okay, whatever." Lily sat back down in her seat and told Sirius, "Apparently they're real."

In the next few hours, a lot of people followed Lily's example, leaving the poor woman flustered and embarrassed.

**Straight- **_Term used to qualify one's sexual preference._

Dialogue only

"Hello. How was your visit to your parents' house?"

"My Dad thinks I'm _gay_."

"You're not?"

"Of course I'm not!"

"Okay, whatever."

…

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, fine, I was just checking!"

**Use your imagination with this one XD Personally, I think that it sort of fits Tonks and Lupin, if they were just friends. R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	20. T is for Taunt and Trick

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP!_

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Taunt**- _A remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone._

"Well lookie here boys. It's the resident, Gryffindor coward. How does it feel to be disliked by everyone? I mean, Potter, Black and Lupin are only friends with you, because they _pity _you. A bit sad really." Bellatrix pouted whilst circling Peter like a predator would circle its prey.

Peter shook with fear. "They'll come find me. I know they will." But Peter was sounding uncertain, and Bellatrix immediately pounced.

**Trick****-** _A cunning or skilful act or scheme intended to deceive or outwit someone._

"Oh, Sirius!" James heard Lily's voice in the boys' dormitories. She wasn't saying Sirius' name in exasperation, she was saying it in the way that she usually said _his _name. James had just been going to apologise to Lily, as he'd pranked her the day before, but he stopped when he heard her voice. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"What the hell is she saying yes to?" James murmured to himself.

"You really mean it?" Sirius said hopefully.

"Of course I do!" Lily exclaimed.

"You're right, what was I thinking? Any girl would be stupid to decline me." Sirius laughed, he then let out a yelp of pain, as Lily, James was guessing from the _thump _he heard, punched him. "Alright, alright. Brilliant! I can't wait to tell Remus and Peter about the good news!"

"I'm worried about James' reaction." Lily sighed. "I don't think he'll take it well."

"Don't worry sugar lips," There was that _thump _again, and Sirius hissed. "_Merlin Lily!_ Would you stop bloody hitting me?"

Lily muttered something James didn't catch, and Sirius gave a gusty sigh. "Fine. Don't worry Lily, I'm sure that James will be fine with the fact that you're getting married to his best mate," James nearly choked. "because you're pregnant with my baby." James slammed the door against the wall as he stormed into the room.

"I am going to bloody well _murder you Black_!" James shouted. But it was a little bit off-putting when said male and Lily were on the floor, laughing.

"That, James dearest, is for covering me with paint and then dropping feathers on me." And with that, Lily flounced out of the room.

"You mean… That was a joke?" James gasped.

"Yep. And I'd advise you to never upset your girlfriend again. She packs a mean punch." Sirius lamented, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh my Merlin. And you're _sure _she's not pregnant with your baby?"

"Yep." James let out a sigh of relief. "She's actually pregnant with Remus' baby."

"SIRIUS!"

**Hope you liked it! And thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews! They seriously make my day, and I'm so happy that you all like this story XD**

**R&R!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


	21. U is for Umbrella

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP. I wish…_

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Umbrella****- **_A device consisting of a circular canopy of cloth on a folding metal frame supported by a central rod, used as protection against rain._

Lily Evans loved to dance. But she specifically loved dancing in the rain. She loved how her skirt would billow out around her as she spun, and she loved how the rain made everything so _beautiful_.  
Whenever it rained, Lily would drop anything she was doing, and she'd run outside, not caring who was watching. And then, one day, James Potter came along with the strangest thing in his hands.

"Lily! Lily, stop! You'll get sick!" James shouted worriedly as Lily leapt about, graceful as a doe.

Lily ignored him and twirled around with a laugh.

"Okay, ignore me, but at least take the umbrella." James held out a navy blue umbrella, and Lily stopped.

"Why would I possibly need an umbrella?" Lily asked, holding out her hands so that she could catch the rain.

"So that you don't get wet?" James said unsurely.

"But James, the fun part about dancing in the rain is getting wet! Come on, dance with me!" Lily tossed the useless umbrella away, and took hold of James hands, pulling him closer to her.

"Lily, I don't think-"

"Shut it James. You need to loosen up." Lily yelled over the pouring rain.

And so they danced. They danced and they laughed. Because the world was crumbling around them and their lives were just beginning. And that navy umbrella lay in the wet grass, forgotten and not needed.

**Sorry, I know it's shorter than usual, but I just couldn't think of any bloody 'U' words. I asked for some in another one shot, **_6 Reasons Why Prongs Shouldn't Move in With Evans_, **and they were all amazing, but none of them really brought up ideas.**

**Hope you liked it anyway! R&R!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


	22. V is for Vanish

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP_

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Vanish**- _Disappear suddenly and completely._

First, James vanished.

Second, Lily started to get a teensy bit… Hysterical.

Third, they snogged against a wall.

Lily Evans had been having a fairly… _odd_ day. And she couldn't figure out what was wrong. There were classes, as usual. Alice Prewett was found snogging Frank Longbottom in a broom closet, as usual. The Marauders were disrupting class, as usual. James Potter was asking Lily out, as- Wait. That was it! James hadn't asked Lily out yet! Actually, James hadn't even come to class…

"Black!"

Sirius Black turned around, gesturing to himself as if he was saying, 'Who, me?'

"Yes, you. Where's Potter?"

A wide grin stretched across Sirius' face. "Why do you want to know?"

Lily flushed, and fiddled with her skirt. "Head business."

"Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you say." said Sirius smugly.

"Just tell me where he is." Lily demanded, resisting the urge to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"I dunno. He's just _vanished _into thin air."

Lily scowled at him, and walked away, even more worried than before.

A couple of hours later, Lily was found in her dormitory, pacing.

"Alice, I have no idea where he is! I'm worried!"

"Why are you worried? I thought that you hated his guts." Alice said.

"Because, he's my partner-"

"In what way?"

Lily glared. "And we have some Head stuff to do, and-"

"And you want to push him up against a wall and snog him senseless?" Alice suggested.

"Yes! Wait- no! Alice!"

"Hey, you're the one who agreed."

Lily sighed, but grinned anyway. "He hasn't asked me out yet. He _always _asks me out. Remember last year?" Last year, James had snuck out of the Hospital Wing just to ask her out. His nose was red and running, but he still said "Go out with me, Evans?" with his usual bravado.

"I'm going to look for him." She decided, and left the room to start searching. She started at the dormitories, and even went to the _library_, where James Potter wouldn't be caught dead. But he wasn't anywhere.

So, she waited in her usual spot for James so that they could go patrolling, just to see if he'd come. And he did.

He just appeared out of thin air, stuffing something into his satchel, with that stupid, adorable grin of his.

"James Potter! Where were you all day?" Lily demanded.

"Around and about." James said airily. And with that, they started to walk the halls, busting students for snogging in broom closets and being out after hours, all in silence.

"Why haven't you asked me out yet?" Lily finally broke the suffocating silence.

"Because…"

"You stupid prat." And with that, Lily pushed James against the wall, and started snogging him.

A few seconds later, they pulled apart, breathless.

"By the way, Evans, wanna go out with me?"

A grin broke out across Lily's face, and she kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**M**

"Ha! I told you that making Prongs vanish would make Evans realise her love for him!" Sirius crowed.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes. "No you didn't. _I_ came up with the plan."

"Shut up Moony."

**Well, hope you liked this! I admit, I was having trouble with finding a good 'V' word I could write for, but then I was reading these Infernal Devices alphabet drabbles, and 'V' was for Vanish, and I just got this idea, and there you have it.**

**Brilliant news! My laptop is fixed! But they had to delete all of my pictures that I'd saved from Deviant Art, and they did something to my internet, so now I cannot remember the fics I was reading because they were in my favourites bar and it all got deleted and... Right, anyway.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You're all absolutely amazing!**

**R&R!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


	23. W is for Werewolf and War

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Werewolf****- **_A person who changes for periods of time into a wolf, typically when there is a full moon._

There was no need to say that Remus Lupin was surprised when Lily Evans plopped down next to him and told him that she knew he was a werewolf.

"Werewolf, lycanthrope, child of the moon. Whatever you want to call it, it doesn't matter to me." Lily told Remus firmly.

"B-but how did you figure it out?"

"Now, that question is just insulting my intelligence. You're gone every full moon as well as the days before and after."

Remus raised his eyebrows, and Lily grinned.

"You also gave the excuse that your grandmother was sick once when I know for a fact that both of your grandmothers are long gone."

Remus mentally slapped himself. That was a rookie mistake.

"It's okay Remus, I don't care." Lily said reassuringly.

"But I do."

"Get a grip Remus. Not everyone is prejudiced." Lily rolled her eyes.

Remus narrowed his eyes at her. "You're weird."

"Right back at you."

"Most people would be running for the hills by now." He continued.

"I'm not most people."

"You really don't care that I'm a… Werewolf?" Remus said the last word in a low whisper.

"Of course not. Hey, does this mean that you eat doggy biscuits?"

Remus suddenly looked amused. "No, that's Sirius."

Lily frowned. "Well there goes my Christmas present to you."

**War****- **_A state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state._

"And Miss Evans, if you could patrol the area around The Three Broomsticks, then that would be greatly appreciated. Miss Aves can show you the ropes." Dumbledore said to Lily Evans.

"Why are you even here? You don't know death. Pain. War. Not like the rest of us." Diana Aves, a former Ravenclaw who was 3 years older than the Marauders and Lily, said to Lily.

James Potter, Lily's fiancée frowned. "Hey, Di, that was uncalled for."

Lily put her hand on James' arm. "No, no, it's fine, James." She stood up. "You think that I don't know pain? You think that I don't know war, or death? Well you're wrong."

"Miss Evans-" Dumbledore started to say something, but Lily talked over him.

"I was forced to watch as my parents were murdered. By Deatheater's. After that, my sister- my own sister- refused to take me into her home. She blamed me for our parents' death. And to be honest, _I_ blamed me too."

"Lily-" James interrupted,

"No, James. She deserves to hear this. A few weeks ago, in Hogsmeade, where we're supposed to be safe, I was attacked. Have you ever been hit with the Cruciatus curse, Diana? I have. It hurts. Like a thousand hot knives are stabbing into your skin. Would you like to say again that I don't know war? That I haven't felt loss or pain? Think again."

"Lily-" Diana tried to butt in, but Lily wouldn't let her.

"Just because you got _scratched _by a werewolf, does notmean that you know anythingabout war." Lily spun sharply and apparated away with a _crack, _leaving an awkward silence behind her_._

**Ooh, Lily gets angsty. She's turning into a 15 year old Harry.  
Sorry for the late update, I only just finished the chapter *Cue sheepish look* and I'm still not sure about Werewolf. I was going to do Sirius and Remus after the whole Whomping Willow incident, but then I didn't… Hope you enjoyed anyway R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	24. X is for Xenial

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Xenial****- **_Hospitable, especially to visiting strangers or foreigners; Of the relation between a host and guest; friendly._

James Potter was woken up from a great dream by the crash of something breaking. Lily Potter immediately sat up.

"James!" She hissed. "I think there's somebody in the house!"

James resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Lily had been irritable because little Harry was keeping her up, as he refused to go to sleep at night.

"I'll go down." James picked up a stray beater's bat that was lying underneath the bed, and crept down the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaky step. He then noticed someone lying on the couch, and snuck over. He lifted the bat slowly, weary of this stranger, and got ready to hit the person. But then said person sat up turning on the light.

"Prongs!"

"Padfoot! Man, I was about to bash your head in with a beaters bat." James shook his head with disapproval.

"Prongs, I just got dumped. Cut me some slack." Sirius Black groaned. He looked horrible. His eyes were red and his usually perfect hair was looking like James'.

"Mate, have you been… _crying_?" James said in disbelief. And he was right to be surprised. Sirius never cried.

"No. I did what I do best." Sirius said.

"What's that?" James sat down next to his best friend.

"Got pissed." Sirius replied nonchalantly.

James rolled his eyes. "Of course you did."

"Look, mate, this is the first time that _I _was the one being dumped! It's a traumatic experience!" Sirius said loudly.

"Shut up Padfoot! If you wake up Harry I swear to Merlin that I'll throttle you."

Sirius grinned. "Ah, how is little Prongslet?"

"He's been keeping me and Lily up at night. Little bugger refuses to go to sleep." James said fondly.

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "I could never have kids."

James changed the subject. "Why did she break up with you?"

Sirius frowned. "I think it was something about me not paying enough attention to her? I dunno, I wasn't really listening."

James laughed. "Real smooth. Look, why are you here?"

"You gave me a key."

James gave him a 'look'. "You could've gone back to your own apartment."

"I just needed company." Sirius admitted.

James stood up. "Might as well do this properly then. Want a cuppa?"

"Please."

He wandered into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Sirius, who'd followed James into the kitchen, started humming 'Polly put the kettle on' and James raised his eyebrows at him.

"Really?"

"Yep."

After a few minutes, the water had boiled and the two boys were now sitting on the ground, sipping at their tea.

"You're being very hospitable tonight." Sirius commented.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. I'm only doing this because you just got dumped."

"Hey! Cheers to my first dumping!" Sirius bumped his cup against James', and they laughed.

The two best friends were found the next morning by Lily Potter, tea-cups empty beside them, fast asleep.

She shook her head fondly, and tossed a blanket over them.

**Hello! I found 'X' strangely easy to write for. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I cannot believe that I've only got 2 more letters to go. Man. Time flies.**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


	25. Y is for Yap and Yield

**Dance63**- Hello! Thanks so much for reviewing Sorry, but even _I _don't know who's talking in 'Straight'. It's one of those things where I leave it to your imagination.

**Guest**- Firstly, thanks so much for reviewing and secondly, you're right, they probably don't get paid to be in the Order, but I'd read that in a fic somewhere, and I thought, 'Eh, why not?' And thanks for sticking up for me.

And, other guest, I have no idea if you guys are the same person because you're, you know, guests, but I know that Remus probably isn't obsessed with chocolate, but you've got to admit, that he has chocolate in his pocket all. The. Time in the third book!

**Guest- **Okay, first, I'm sorry about the Goldfish drabble, I thought that I'd fixed that. But you don't have to be so rude about telling me. Second, why on earth are you giving me words that start with 'H'?

**Anonymous**- You know that crash you were talking about? Yeah, well, I specifically said that it was the _plate _breaking, not the French toast. It's not my fault if you didn't read that part. And seriously? Starting your review off with 'I don't mean to hurt your feelings?' If you didn't mean to hurt my feelings, then you would give constructive criticism. I know that that may be a foreign term for you, but please, _use it_.

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP_.

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Yap****- **_A sharp, shrill bark._

Lily Evans was woken up by the sound of a dog yapping it's backside off.

"What _is _that racket?" Alice Prewitt groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Is that a _dog_? At _Hogwarts_?" Hestia Jones said groggily, shielding her eyes from the sun flooding into the room from the open window.

"Is it barking… the _alphabet_?" Lily said, getting out of her very warm bed.

"I think so." Alice replied, joining Lily at the window.

Down on the grass, right beneath there window, was a black dog yapping the tune of the alphabet. And next to the dog was James Potter.

"I should've known." Lily grumbled. "Potter! Get your bloody dog to shut up!" The dog gave her an annoyed look, and started to bark even louder. _Is it even possible for a dog to give me an annoyed look?_ Lily wondered.

"I will, if you go out with me," James called. "Go on. One date, and Snuffles will stop his yapping."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "What sort of name is _Snuffles_?"

James grinned. "Snuffles is… a special breed." The dog glared at James reproachfully, and gave an indignant yip. "What do you say? Go out with me?"

Hestia elbowed Lily in the ribs. "Make that dog stop barking, or else I will smother you with my pillow."

Lily gave a reluctant smile. "Fine! Shut that dog up and I'll go out with you!"

"Snuffles, shut it."

**MwtM**

"And that, my dear godson, is how your parents got together. All because of good ol' Padfoot."

**Yield**- _To give up, as in defeat; surrender or submit._

James Potter pushed his wand into Sirius' chest. "Do you yield?"

Sirius growled, his animagus instincts coming out.

"Do. You. Yield?" James repeated forcefully.

"…I yield." Sirius said reluctantly. James grinned, and stepped back, taking in his prize. He lifted the treacle tart to his lips, about to take a bite of the delectable treat, but it was knocked out of his hands and onto the floor when Sirius leapt at him.

They both looked at each other.

"THREE SECOND RULE!"

**So sorry about that late update, but I've decided that absolutely hate the letter 'Y'. I suddenly got inspiration on Friday when one of my friends was flinging words that start with 'Y' at me. It was just the matter of actually getting my ideas down.**

**Also, sorry about the replies to reviews up there. I don't normally do that, but I had to settle a few things.**

**Hope you liked! R&R!**

**Lots of love,**

**Silvs**


	26. Z is for Zoo

_Disclaimer- I don't own HP._

**Moments with the Marauders**

**Zoo****- **_An establishment that maintains a collection of wild animals, typically in a park or gardens, for study, conservation, or display to the public._

Lily knew that taking Sirius and James to the zoo was a very bad idea. Even though Remus and Peter were with her to help control them, they still managed to get into trouble. It all started when Peter took them to see the lions.

"Come on, let's go see the penguins!" Lily said enthusiastically. She'd always had a special liking for penguins, and even had a stuffed penguin at home.

"No, we want to see the lions!" Sirius said forcefully. He loved lions, mostly because it was the symbol of Gryffindor.

"Penguins!" Lily said childishly.

"Lions!"

"Penguins!"

"Lions!"

"Penguins!"

"LIO-"

"Lily, I'll take these guys to see the lions." Peter offered. "And you and Remus can go see the penguins."

"Brilliant idea, Wormy." Remus said, looking relieved that the conflict was resolved. "Let's go Lils. Padfoot, Prongs, stay out of trouble."

The only response he got was a cheeky grin from James, and a mysterious twinkle in Sirius' eyes.

**M**

For a few minutes, while Lily and Remus looked and laughed at the penguins, Lily hoped that nothing would happen with James and Sirius, and that the day would be uneventful. Her dreams were dashed when the sound of someone clearing their throat crackled out through the loudspeakers.

"EVERYBODY PLEASE EVACUATE THE ZOO! I REPEAT, PLEASE EVACUATE THE ZOO! WE HAVE A WILD ANIMAL LOOSE!" Came a man's frantic voice.

There was a moment of silence when everyone paused to take this message in. And then everyone started to scream, running around like headless chickens.

Remus and Lily shared a look, and then they ran.

**M**

"What is _wrong _with you?!"

"…Is that a trick question?" Sirius asked meekly, looking like a child that had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You absolute _numpties_! You let a _lion _OUT OF IT'S CAGE!" Lily shouted, pacing.

"I think that this is, by _far, _the worst thing you've ever done!" Remus said angrily, amber eyes narrowed.

"Well actually…"

"And _you_! How could you let them do that?!" Lily rounded on Peter.

"But, guys, the lion _waved _at us!" James said eagerly, making a rough pawing motion in the air to demonstrate the lion's wave. Lily was sure that that meant the lion wanted to charge at the two annoying boys.

"We think that it was the incarnate of Godric Gryffindor." The two boys nodded solemnly.

Lily stopped her pacing. "You are freaking _kidding me_. You let a lion out of its cage because you have the delusion that it _waved _at you. Remus, _you_ deal with them. I'm going to go talk to the Obliviators." Magic had to be used to get the lion safely back into its cage without anyone getting hurt. About half the zoo had seen it, so Obliviators were definitely needed.

Remus gave the innocent looking pair a stern glance, and prepared to give them a long lecture, but a loud screech interrupted him. He turned, only to see every single penguin waddling around the zoo.

His eyes widened, but when he looked back to Sirius, James and Peter, they were gone.

**Oh my god it's over. Holy crap. I cannot believe it. Thanks to everyone for all of their support! I am amazed by all of the reviews, favourites and story alerts! I love you all!**

**I hope you liked this, as I loved writing it!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
